fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Korosu
Evan Korosu 'Is a former Magic Council Intelligence Officer he left it for an unknown reason and is now a wandering mage who travels the world alone. Apearance Evan has blon de hair and purple eyes with black pupils, He wears a purple jacket with white linnings on the arms and a black shirt with short sleeves under it, On the sides of Evans jacket there are two black and red circles, He wears black pants with white linnings on the sides and white shoes. Evans has another different apearance which consists of a blue ninja-like armor with a red ribbon woron as a belt, A pair of white socks with sandals and a large golden colored four star shuriken on his back, He carries two katanas with him. Personality Evan is mostly calm and doesnt bicker much with others, He has a certain love for meat which is the food that he eats the most, He likes any type of meat that there is to eat, Evan also hates vegetables and viggens not getting close to them or even daring to touch them. Despite Evans childish behavior with vegetables, He is a skilled fighter who thinks before he acts on important occasions such as a battle. He also has a laid back and lazy personality on most ocassions when he has nothing to do at all, An example of one of his lazy moments is like when he is walking for a long time he stops for a few minutes while standing and continues walking later after simply standing for a few minutes. It apears that Evan has a second personality which is different and less intelligent then his other one, In this personality Evan easily gets impressed and confused about simple things, He is also quite rude and doesnt have any manors such as picking his nose in public or while eating. History Not much about Evans past is known except for when he was a Magic Council intelligence officerabout 5 years ago and left for an unknown reason, He now simply goes from land to land on his own and sometimes visiting his old home. Magic And Abilities 'Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: 'Evan is a New Generation Dragon Slayer him being the Iron Dragon Slayer having the lacrima planted within him giving the power of the Iron Dragon Slayer. *'Dragon Force: 'Due to Evan being an artificial Dragon Slayer he has to enter Dragon Force to use his Dragon Slayer, When Evan uses Dragon Force his legs turn into that of a dragon with grey scales on the front of the legs and its back being white. 'Amaterasu Magic Seals: 'Evan can use the powerfull Caster and sealing type magic Amaterasu, This magic allows him to create magic seal formulas and create different varieties with them, It would normally take time to create a formula but Evan can do it quickly *'Formula 011: 'A defense formula in which Evan points his finger towards his enemy's attack and creates magic seals that take the damage instead of Evan protecting him, It would apear as if the attack worked because of the magic seals exploding after getting hit yet not harming Evan because they didnt explode towards his direction. *'Formula 101: 'One of Evan's strongest formulas in which he carefully puts several magic seals in one direction in a cannon-like shape being infront of each other, All the magic seals then fire into a large explosion beam that once it hits his enemy it explodes into a large explosion creating a large crater *'Formula 211: 'Evan's second strongest formula in which he forms several magic seals in a circle shape forming a large purple orb in the middle of the magic seals, The orb then fires into a large beam that causes a huge shockwave that damaging a large radius of the area 'Orient Solid Script: 'Evan uses his katanas to use Orient Solid Script which is a more advance Solid Script in which instead of writing western words Evan writes Kanji in the air with one or two of his katanas. *'Bō (防ぼう): is a spell which allows Evan to create a defensive wall of kanji which is highly durable. *'Gō' (轟 ごう) :This word creates a deafening sound that drowns out all other sound making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else. *'Suto '(スト): Evan writes the Kanjis with both his katanas once finishing writing them they engulf into a large winds bullet that pierces through his enemy, It is more powerfull then Kan 'because of it using two kanjis and not just one. *'Ka~tsu (カッ): Evan writes two Kanjis with his katanas once there written they engulf into two air cuts that slice anything that they hit in half. Solid Script Magic: Evan also uses the normal Solid Script Magic that allows him to write western words in the air with his own hands without using any weapon or tool. *'Stone: '''Evan writes Stone in the air then the word itself turns to hard stone being heavy. *'Darkness: Evan writes Darkness in the air then throws it at his enemy, Even if it does or doesnt hit his enemy the word still creates complete darkness around a certain radius of the area which wears out after a few minutes. *'Light: '''Evan writes Light in the air then the word starts to light up into an incredibly shining light which could blind his enemies and also be used to see at night. 'Sword Magic: 'Evan has mastery over sword magic yet has only a few yet powerfull spells with this magic. *'Air Cutter: 'Evan slowly unsheathes his sword while infront of his enemy, Once the sword is entirely unsheathed Evan runs in great speed cutting his enemy before his enemy has the chance to dodge or even see Evan heading towards him. *'Silence Night: 'Evan waves his sword towards his enemy while its sheathed, Once close to his enemy he quickly unsheathes and slashes his enemy in blinding speed then sheathes his sword again. '''Self-Destruction Spell: '''This spell allows Evan to plant a self destruction spell on any object or person he wishes even on himself and giving it a canceling code only he knows. 'Requip: '''Evan uses basic Requip magic which he only Requips his ninja armor or replace his torn clothes incase he needs to. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Evan has shown having incredible strength when he is able of breaking down a wall with ease while hardly trying to. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Evan has incredible speed, Reflexes, Stamina and agility, He can easily duck into a great extend dodging an attack, His speed is also great that it sometimes cannot be seen by the naked eye for how his Sword Magic spells mainly focus on his speed. '''Master Acrobat: '''Evan is a master acrobat being able of performing different moves on any part of the area his within such as holding onto a tree branch with simply his feet, And stant on top of a tree with only one foot. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''It apears that no matter how many hits Evan gets he still gets up after his hit and ready to fight again. '''Genius Intellect & Stragetist: '''Evan is very intelligent about the magic world and different magics, He is also a very skilled stragetist as he can plan his next move quickly, His intelligence is incredibly high that he can calculate the time needed to complete a strategy in a matter of seconds. '''Unknown Level Of Magical Power: Evan's magical power level is currently unknown since he wasnt seen releasing it or using it at all, Yet it is presumed he could possibly have an immense level of magical power yet that is not confirmed. Trivia Evan's apearance is based on Ivan Kareline from Tiger & Bunny Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Highestbounty123